Sousei no Evangelion
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery is inside along with the pairings
1. Chapter 1

Sousei no Evangelion

ESKK: hey it's me being a pioneer again with the second ever Neon Genesis Evangelion Aquarion crossover fanfic. I must say this one will kick the ass of "Shinji the True Solar wing," so read and like it.

Summary: What if the Angels were the least of NERVS worries. What if 3rd impact was just a miniscule of what would happen if the true enemy won? What if second impact awakened the beings from 12,000 years ago? They want nothing but to save their race by harvesting humans for their tree of life. What if Shinji was the reincarnation of the shadow angel Apollonius and Asuka was the reincarnation of the human Celaine. The battle 12,000 years in the making is about to start anew.

Pairings: Shinji x Asuka, Akagi x Fudou, Misato x Kagi, Toji Hikari, Apollonius x Celaine

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"SEELE talking,"

"**Shadow Angels talking in their language,"**

*music insert

(Scene change)

And that's all for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Aquarion if I did Toma wouldn't be weird.

Prelude

*insert Sousei no Aquarion by Akino

12,000 years ago…

There was a war between the heavens and earth themselves. An angel Apollonius betrayed his own kind to be with his true love Celaine.

They along with a third used the power of the mechanical angel Aquarion to defeat the shadow angels. Apollonius lost his in the process and saved the world.

But the shadow angels have once again risen and plan to harvest the humans once again.

Aquarion is needed once again along with Apollonius and Celaine. But can the new pilots really defeat the shadow angels.

Or are they doomed to fail.

Chapter 1: spread your wings mighty angel

(A few days before Shinji arrived in Tokyo-3)

A brown haired man with tan skin was walking through the streets the man had a scar across his right eye as he had a series expression plastered on his face. This man was wearing a dark blue suit that had black and grey. His pants were also dark blue but with black combat boots. This man was walking to the location of NERV.

When the man arrived he found that the guards wouldn't let him in. He showed his NERV ID and they immediately let him in after reading it.

The man continued to walk to a certain area. All the older members of NERV knew who he was while the younger members were busy trying to keep their job.

(Meanwhile at Gendo's office)

Gendo was signing paperwork like he normally does waiting for his scenario to officially begin. Then the door opened and Gendo wasn't expecting any guest. He put up his emotionless demeanor. But it was all for nothing when he saw the face of a man he thought he got rid of.

"Hello Ikari Gendo," the man said in a deep voice that meant business.

"Gen Fudou what are you doing back here?" Gendo asked trying not to sweat.

"I'm here to take back my organization back," Fudou said know that his rank was higher than Gendo's.

"I've been running NERV just find in your absents supreme commander Fudou perhaps you should retire," Gendo said trying to convince him to leave.

"Really is trying to cause then end of the world what you call find," Fudou said not liking Gendo one bit.

This surprised Gendo how on earth did he know. "And Gendo I already informed the UN and gave them the proof they needed of you and SEELE," Fudou said then at Gendo's office door came UN troops and they cuffed Gendo.

"Oh one more thing Gendo there is a threat much worst then the creatures you call Angels on their way and I already had the second child called to Japan she should arrive at the time the third child should arrive," Fudou said as he sat on the chair that was once his.

When Gendo was taken away a blond haired scientist walked in. "So commander Fudou what shall be the first order of business?" she asked.

"We are going to awaken Aquarion Ritsuko Akagi," Fudou said.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said as she went to release the vectors from there tombs.

"Oh and two more things I want Rei Ayanami moved to better living arrangements and when Shinji and Asuka arrive they be given a proper welcome and be told the truth about what happened to their mothers," Fudou explained knowing that it was time for the 12,000 year old battle to begin anew.

"Yes sir," Ritsuko said as she was already starting to like this new commander.

(A few days later 3 hours before Shinji and Asuka arrive in the city on the train bound to the city)

A 15 year old boy in a school uniform was on a bullet train in the same booth as a red haired girl of the same age. The boy had brown hair tan skin and grey eyes. The girl was wearing a yellow sun dress. Her hair was red, her skin was white, and her eyes were blue.

The boy decided to start a conversation. Well more like ask a question. "Uh excuse me," the boy called to the girl in front of him.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. She had to admit this boy looked strangely familiar.

"Uh have we met before?" he asked.

"No what are you some kind of Hentai?" she asked angrily.

"No, no I just asked because you look so familiar like we met a long time ago," the boy asked trying not to get hit.

"I'm Asuka," she introduced losing all her anger for him for some reason.

"I'm Shinji," he introduce smiling.

"Well I'm going to catch some sleep we still have three hours till we arrive," Asuka said before leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Ok," Shinji said thinking he finally made a friend.

(In Asuka's dreams 30 minutes later)

A woman that looked like Asuka but older and wearing armor looked frantic as she tried to reach out to grab a man that looked like Shinji but older and more muscular as he was falling into some kind of portal.

"_What's going on?"_ Asuka thought as she looked through the eyes of the woman but couldn't control her actions.

"Apollonius… Apollonius!" the woman cried as she tried to reach her love that was now known as Apollonius.

"_Wait I didn't say that it's like I'm looking through this woman's memory,"_ Asuka thought.

"Celaine," Apollonius cried as he tried to reach for his love. He started crying as he knew if the woman now known as Celaine continued to try to reach him she would die with him.

Celaine/Asuka saw this in his eyes and tried to reach but Apollonius stopped trying to reach and he got sucked in.

"APOLLONIUS DON'T GO!" she cried as the man was no more and she too started to cry.

(In reality 10 minutes till they arrive)

In reality Asuka was crying out for Apollonius not to leave her. There were tears in her eyes as she dreamt a tragedy of two lovers being separated.

Shinji didn't know why but seeing Asuka like this wasn't something he wanted to see. So he shook her awake. "Asuka wake up I's just a dream," Shinji said.

"APOLLONIUS!" the German screamed as she shot up.

"Who's Apollonius?" the shy boy asked.

"No one," Asuka quickly said dropping the conversation.

(10 minutes later they arrive at a deserted city)

"So Asuka where is everyone?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Then out they heard gun fire and saw a giant bone like monster attacking. "What is that?" the shy boy yelled as he saw the monster. Then they felt something. Something powerful was coming but they didn't know where. Asuka who was behind Shinji saw what appeared to be some kind of birthmark that looked like scars where a pair of wings used to be.

Then a car skidded to a halt in front of them and opened to reveal a woman with blue hair and a uniform that looked like something a military woman would wear just instead of a skirt it was a pair of fancy jeans. "Get in you two," she said as the duo didn't waste time to get in.

The duo was driving away from the monster which Misato explained was an angel. "So what is my father doing?" the only male of the group asked.

"Rotting in a federal prison for crimes against mankind," Misato plainly said.

"What!" both Shinji and Asuka yelled in synch.

Then Misato explained that NERV was under new management and all that happened before the two arrived.

"Well once I get in my EVA I'll defeat the angel," Asuka said.

"Uh actually the new commander abolished the EVA's and ordered for them to be put on permanent off duty.

"What! Why?" the German girl yelled not liking the fact that her precise EVA was being scraped.

"Because the EVA's were actually being used to cause the end of the world," Misato said as it earned a gasp from Shinji and Asuka.

Then out of nowhere the angel was killed by something. It was levitating as it started attacking the city trying to get to the bunkers. It had column like legs long fingers to be honest it looked like an ancient machine of sorts.

"We better hurry," Misato said.

(Later in the hanger of the vectors)

Shinji, Asuka were brought into a dark room where they couldn't see a thing.

Then the light turned on top reveal three jets of sorts. One was triangular that was red and white that had four small wings of sorts. The one to the right of it was blue and white that looked bulky. The one to the left was skinny and sort of looked like a square arch and the coloring was green and white.

"What are these?" the German girl asked feeling like she's seen these contraptions before.

"Aquarion," Shinji blurted out.

This surprised everyone who knew about Aquarion that Shinji would know such a classified machine name. But in the shadows above the vectors Fudou was smirking as it appeared that he's found the reincarnation of Apollonius.

"You are very right Shinji," Fudou called out as the lights above the hanger turned on to reveal the commander of NERV. "Now Shinji I have a choice for you and Asuka you can both pilot the vectors and bring back Aquarion or you too can live a normal life without the Evangelions ruining it," Fudou offered.

Asuka was thinking she could have sworn that the green vector was calling her but then she realized something. "Uh commander Fudou there is three vectors and only two of us," Asuka said.

"Oh don't worry the third pilot is already waiting for Aquarion to be launch," Fudou said as he awaited an answer.

"I'm in," Asuka said as she waited for Shinji to answer.

"I-I'll do it," Shinji said.

*cue theme for Aquarion

They were both then ushered up a ladder to where the vectors cockpits were being held.

Shinji was put in vector sol that was the red one while Asuka was put into vector lunar which was the green one.

Fudou was in the control room waiting for the Bridge bunnies to finish the pre launch set up. "Remember you three the controls are delicate and respond to your emotion so do not lose control," Fudou explained.

"All vectors are ready to launch," Maya said.

"Launch VECTORS!" the commander of NERV yelled as the vectors were propelled upward to fight the creature that killed the angel.

When they were in the sky the blackness of the cockpit turned into the sky he was flying in it was like they were seeing what the vector was seeing.

(In vector Mars)

A jock by the name of Toji was wearing a merge suit that matched the color of his track suit and he was astonished at the vector.

(In vector Lunar)

Asuka was past her amazement and went to taking the command. She turned on the comm. links to speak. "Ok blue pilot let's start firing at the ugly monster," she ordered.

(In vector sol)

Shinji saw that he and the other two pilots were in a triangular formation and was wondering why.

Then behind Shinji the man from Asuka's dream appeared with wings this time. Shinji turned around and saw the man and thought he's gone insane.

"Speak these words "merge form genesis," the man said.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Merge form Genesis," the man repeated.

"MERGE FORM GENESIS!" the boy screamed as it got the attention of Asuka.

"What are you talking about Shinji?" Asuka asked.

But Shinji didn't listen before he spoke again. "GO AQUARION!" he yelled.

Then the tree vectors which were in a triangular started to make an energy that connected to each other. Vector sol split in half before attaching to vector lunar which the two extensions turned into a pair of wings of sorts, Vector mars attached to the bottom of vector sol as its two bulky parts went downward then there was a sign of something opening on the front part and feet came out of the bottom of vector mars, Vector sol's cockpit folded forward to give the pilot a better view of the battle front bended back to reveal hands while the shoulder bended to become more like shoulders,

While inside the robot that was in formation Shinji, Toji and, Asuka were in a rainbow of symbols and energy as they could feel the merge naked though you couldn't see any important areas. (AN: take that you perverts)

"This power is unbelievable I actually feel happy for once," Shinji said as his voice echoed.

"Wow I feel better then the top of my game," Toji said the merge gave him new feeling.

"This is so good I'm not angry or sad all I feel is happiness," Asuka said as the merge gave her a sense of warmth and passion.

Then the head came out that was red with a gold double ring one was more oval like with a green crystal in the design of the sun at the base, the mouth area had a resembled that of an Evangelion but there was no part where it looks like is has teeth but instead it was a pattern of grey wires with white metal in the center, the eyes were mirroring each other with red eye ball in the center a blue eyeball to the far side and a green eye ball closer to the each other all in all this machine looked like a noble god.

"AQUARION SOLAR," Shinji cried as the wings unfolded giving off a golden glow as it had a battle stance with a design of the sun in an ancient way behind it in gold.

"Alright let's do this," Shinji cried.

Shinji then willed Solar Aquarion to run at the strange creature while dodging the creature's energy blast. When Shinji was close enough the Aquarion's right hand glowed red and turned into a fist which was used to punch the creature in its green belly thus causing it to explode leaving behind green slime that appeared to be its blood.

(Meanwhile in the terminal dogima)

Fudou was smirking while squeezing his fists glad that Aquarion has finally returned. Fudou stood up and clapped his hands together which sent a shockwave throughout everyone's body.

"Aquarion mission accomplished and good job you three," Fudou said glad that Shinji finally understands that Aquarion won't hurt him but protect him and everyone on earth. "Now return to base it is time you learned the truth," Fudou said to which Ritsuko knew that either Shinji or Asuka are going to either scream in rage or cry in joy.

(TBC)

Well tell me what you think. I know I'm not the first one with an Evangelion Aquarion crossover fanfic but at least I made a better on. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sousei no Evangelion

ESKK: hey new chapter of Sousei no Evangelion ready for my two readers so start reading.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Shadow angels talking in their language,"**

"Special attacks,"

*music insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Aquarion I got nothing so get off my back lawyers.

*insert Sousei no Aquarion

Shinji and Asuka were walking to Fudou's office as they were nervous about the whole thing. Aquarion was similar yet so different the Evangelion. Asuka used to have to synch up with the EVA but now she has to synch up with two other pilots just to merge and move in the mechanical angel Aquarion. Asuka always believed that the only reason she had worth and was alive was too pilot EVA and that's it there was nothing beyond EVA. But then when she heard EVA was being scrapped she thought her life was over but then Aquarion came in a machine that was apparently built 12,000 years ago which sounded crazy.

Shinji was thinking of how his father was sent to prison for a attempting a Genocide on a planet size scale. The question to him was simple really. "Why?" it was because he thought the whole world was worthless or was it to destroy these Shadow angels that seemed to have popped up out of nowhere? Shinji just didn't know but he knew that Commander Fudou had the answers he was looking for he just had too.

The duo arrived at the entrance to his office while the secretary who was female seemed to be admiring a picture of him. Shinji walked up to her and tried to get her attention. "Uh excuse me I need to see commander Fudou," he said shyly but loud enough to be heard.

The woman looked at him and paged him and he said that they could come in. "Oh and please return to work we still have to fix the mess Gendo has caused," He said over the speaker surprising the woman how he does that.

(In Fudou's office)

Fudou was sitting on his desk watching as the two pilots entered the room. "Welcome Shinji and Asuka," Fudou said with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap old man what do you want," Asuka yelled not caring that she just yelled at her commanding officer.

"Well it's to do with your mothers and the Evangelions," Fudou said as he brought up some folders that had classified on them.

The duo read the information within the folders and was shocked at what they found out. The souls of their mothers are trapped within the Evangelions. Shinji started crying at the fact that his mother was still alive though not in a physical body but still alive.

But Asuka had something different in mind. "No YOU'RE LYING," Asuka yelled in fury not believing what she was being told.

"Believe what you wish but in the end the truth is the truth," Fudou said in his wise hermit way.

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT THING I SAW HANGING IN THAT HOSPITAL ROOM?" the German yelled with richest fury.

"An empty husk, a soulless body, and being that was doom to self destruct," Fudou said as he could see that Asuka was putting the pieces together. "Except it Asuka and you will be able to start healing," Fudou said not moving from his spot.

(Meanwhile at an unknown part of the world)

In a big room there was a man with white hair that looked more like feathers then hair; he had pale white skin and purple eyes. He is wearing black and blue robes and bare feet. He was observing the images of the last battle that was the start of the true angel wars. Behind him was a woman who was wearing a hood over her head. Her arms were wings as her eyes were different colors from each other; one was blue while the other was yellow, and finally she was wearing a white dress.

"**Otoha how long has it been,"** the man asked.

"**12,000 years Toma-sama,"** the woman now known as Otoha replied.

"**Has "he," returned?"** the man known as Toma asked.

"**Yes Toma-sama,"** Otoha replied in her monotone voice.

"**Send in a Cherubim soldier to find out the truth,"** Toma ordered before Otoha left to prepare Cherubim.

(At Tokyo-3)

Fudou was walking into Ritsuko's lab to find her with a smile on her face. "That smile must mean you have finally succeeded in creating the teleport transfer system," Fudou deduced while Ritsuko only nodded.

"Yeah it took me a while to fit it to your specifications but it only has me wondering why we need a pilot transferring system we only have a small number of pilots," Ritsuko said not knowing how it will help them in the long run.

"It's simple in case we need to replace a pilot in the middle of combat as the Magi don't hold all the answers in battle," Fudou said before he walked off.

"Oh commander before I forget I need to let you know that I have figured out a way for the spirits trapped within EVA units 1 and 2 to be able to communicate and I need you to approve it," Ritsuko said before running up to Fudou and giving him a folder.

"I shall read it when I get to my office," Fudou said as he continued on his way to his office.

(Meanwhile with Shinji and Toji)

Shinji and Toji were with Kensuke discussing the topic of Aquarion. Apparently Toji was selected to become a Vector pilot as all the children who were selected for Evangelions were now becoming Aquarion pilots.

"So what was that Merge thing like anyway?" the glasses wearing boy asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. It felt like the universe was being born around me and I was watching its awesomeness," Toji tried his best to explain.

"Well for me if felt familiar," Shinji said shyly not knowing what his friends reaction would be.

"Wait did you use Aquarion before?" Toji asked as Kensuke took out a video camera.

"No I don't even remember using Aquarion before that battle," Shinji explained as Asuka decided to butt in.

"Look Shinji you and the stooges are going to be the pilots of Aquarion but me plus vector Luna equals an easy win," Asuka said smugly. (Something's will never change)

Then a freckled girl with two pony tails in her hair came to the front of the class. "Stand, bow, sit!" she ordered as everyone did as told.

"Ok everyone today we're having a new student join us she's handicapped so don't make fun of her," the teacher said before he turned to the door. "You may come in," the teacher said before a girl in a wheel chair with long silver hair, green eyes, a parasol, pale white skin, and wearing a school uniform. When she smiled everyone could have sworn they saw a pair of fangs in her mouth like that of a vampire. "Will you please introduce yourself," the teacher said before Reina turned the wheelchair to the class.

"Hello my name is Reina Rune," the girl now known as Reina said before she wheeled to a seat next to Shinji.

(Later after school)

Shinji was walking home from school like normal with Asuka at tow wondering about how everything went from normal to hectic as his life is continuing to change in front of his eyes. First he was summoned by his father only to find out that he is in a federal prison for what may be the rest of his life, then he finds out about the mechanical angel Aquarion which was built 12,000 years ago by a shadow angel, then he willingly gets into the cockpit and preformed his first merge without any formal training with the help of the strange man, and now they are summoning special people from all over the world to pilot Aquarion. How can things get any stranger?

(Meanwhile in NERV)

A boy with silver hair pale skin and red eyes was in front of commander Fudou as they are both aware of what the boy is.

"Do you understand what the threat that we are facing is Tabris?" Fudou asked the boy.

"Yes as the 17th and final messenger I shall assist in any way I can with the shadow angels," the boy known as Tabris said.

"Very well," Fudou said before he got up.

"Oh and call me Koworu," Koworu/Tabris said before he got up and walked away while humming a song. (The one he hums in the anime of Evangelion)

(Meanwhile a day later)

The alarms went off as pilots were running to their stations. The pilots for the Vectors this time were, Asuka, a girl with freckles, glasses, and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail named Mari Makinami, and finally Toji. The vectors launched as Shinji hid away in the hallway.

(In NERV command center)

"What information do we have about this Cherubim soldier," Fudou asked as he watched the city of Shinjuku being attacked.

"Well sir what we know is that it has no other outer powers," Ritsuko said going over the data.

"We must never judge a book by its cover or we shall be made to suffer its consequences," Reina said from her spot in the command center.

"Yes so we can't let our past battle with this creature dictate the outcome of the battle," Koworu said as they watched the Vectors enter the battle with the cherubim soldier.

"Mari you're the head for this formation," Fudou said before Misato looked at him skeptically.

(Meanwhile with Mari in Vector Sol)

Mari was in a pink merge suit ready for the merge. "Got it," she said before she went into formation.

(In Vector Luna with Asuka)

"Merge 1," Asuka said in a red Merge suit.

(In vector Mars with Toji)

"Merge 2," Toji said in a dark blue merge suit ready to merge.

(Back with Mari in Vector Sol)

"Go Aquari-," she stopped as she suddenly saw the people being taken by the harvest beasts.

The harmonics were thrown off and the three vectors went flying in opposite directions.

(In NERV command center)

"Harmonics have been thrown off and Merge has been unsuccessful," a bridge bunny said.

"Mari's synch I mean soul element ratio has decreased,"

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji didn't know what was going on here he was at the top of a set of stairs feeling excruciating pain on his back. It felt like someone forcedly ripped off a pair of wings off his back. This pain was like none he felt before and he just wanted it to stop.

Then the girl Reina came wheeling into the room with her ever present parasol. She helped Shinji up before giving him a hug. _"Why is she hugging me?"_ the shy boy thought before she bit down on to his neck piercing his skin and starts sucking his blood. _"She's a vampire,"_ Shinji thought in fear. Everything started going black as though another part of him was taking control.

Then Shinji got out of Reina's hug and walked passed her. When he was turning a pair of golden wings came out of his back as his hair went wavy.

"Delicious," Reina said with a smile.

(Later at the command center)

"Commander Fudou why can't they merge?" the sub commander Kozou Fuyuki asked.

"Easy they are relying on the fundamentals of Aquarion the three arrows united," Fudou started already not making sense to everyone while taking out three arrows. "But even three arrows united can still be broken!" he said as he broke the three arrows in his fist.

Everyone watched the screen as the three vectors were unable to merge into Aquarion.

"Celaine!" the voice of Shinji said as he walked in. "What happened to that warrior spirit of yours the one that was able to smite many of you foes have the years made you soft," Shinji said as everyone looked into his eyes and found that they were a dark red.

(Meanwhile in vector Luna)

Asuka then felt her control waver long enough for someone else to take control. "How dare you Apollonius call me weak," Asuka/Celaine yelled before Asuka got control back. "What was that?" the German red head asked.

(Back at the command center)

Shinji/Apollonius walked to a teleport transfer terminal which was being set upon by Kensuke. "Move," Shinji/Apollonius said as he was in a bit of a hurry.

"Ok," Kensuke said as he got off the seat and let Shinji/Apollonius sit on it.

"Engage Teleport Transfer," Fudou said as Shinji disappeared and was replaced by a naked Mari covered in a green liquid.

(Meanwhile in Vector Sol)

Mari's empty suit was now being filled by Shinji/Apollonius as the suit turned from pink to purple. "Now Merge form Genesis GO AQUARION!" the possessed shy boy yelled as the merge engaged and Aquarion Solar was in the battle field ready for battle.

Shinji/Apollonius then made Aquarion run at the angel with its glowing red fist raised when he was in front of the angel he punched the head making it explode.

(Meanwhile in Atlandia)

Toma with Otoha were watching the battle until Toma decided to speak telepathically. **"Otoha play the soul transfer song,"** Toma ordered.

Otoha nodded before stretching her arm in the manner of a harp and started "strumming," her feathers before adding her voice to the song.

(Back at Shinjuku)

Shinji then went wide eyed when he heard some kind of hypnotic song. Shinji looked frantically trying to figure out where the music was coming from but it sounded like it was everywhere.

Then Shinji saw that the headless Cherubim soldier he killed was coming back up to life and the green liquid within it spewed out like a tornado until a new head took its place. The head looked like a flower with four wavy strands that were triangular.

The revive Cherubim soldier came running at Aquarion Solar. Shinji/Apollonius tried to make Aquarion dodge but the Cherubim soldier was too fast.

"Hello solar wing," the voice of Toma came to Shinji's mind.

"Who are you," Shinji said out of Apollonius control.

The soldier then lifted Aquarion up and started flying through the sky while fighting. "Solar wing what happen to you? You have lost your light," Toma said into Shinji's mind.

Then the Cherubim Soldier started lifting Aquarion high into the air. "Who are you talking to baka," Asuka asked not hearing Toma's voice.

"Why have you lost your light, your power?" the angel asked as if he wanted something from Shinji.

Soon they were in space as the angel continued to toy with Shinji's mind. He then brought Aquarion back onto the planet onto a flooded that was once a city in Japan.

Aquarion was starting to turn black as the pilots were experiencing the same coldness.

"Please return to me my love," Toma said before Aquarion made impact with the ruined city.

Then in a blast of power a huge sphere of yellow light appeared destroying everything caught in its blast. "Yes that's it that the power," Toma said before the revived Cherubim soldier was destroyed sending his soul back to his body.

Meanwhile with Aquarion the three vectors were separated in the form of the three parts that make up Aquarion solar.

(Meanwhile in NERV command center)

"Dispatch a cleanup team to retrieve them," Fudou said before getting off his seat and leaving for god know where.

Misato looked at this new commander wondering what was going through his head when he told that lesson on the three arrows. "Who were Apollonius and Celaine and what importance do they have to Shinji and Asuka?" the major asked.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey this chapter was awesome right I bet you would all love to see another chapter well keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sousei no Evangelion

ESKK: hey happy chapter 4 as I proudly give you the chapter where Fudo gives his first training session to the Pilots of Aquarion. So enjoy to your heart's content so Aquarion will use the power of Genesis.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**Shadow Angels talking in their language,"**

"_**Shadow Angel's telepathy,"**_

"Special attacks,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Aquarion so zip it.

*insert Sousei no Aquarion

(Start)

In a small Japanese hut in the Geofront there stood Gen Fudou staring at a pot of stew. He stared at it until he stood up and grabbed his phone as though he figured out what he needed to do next. After he picked up the phone Misato answered. "Misato gather the pilots at NERV tomorrow I have a training session for them," he said before he hung up.

(The next day at NERV)

The next morning Shinji, Kaworu, Toji, Kensuke, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Reina, a red haired grey eyed girl name Mana Kirishima, Reina, and surprisingly Hikari were gathered in the new track field that was recently built inside NERV. Gen Fudou was in front of them with his eyes closed as if waiting for someone to show up.

The pilots of Aquarion were getting impatient as they continued to wait for Fudou to start this little training session. Then from an entry way a tired Misato, Ritsuko, and sub commander Fuyuski appeared.

Fudou then opened his eyes and had a serious look on his face. "Ok for today's training exercise you are required to take off your shoes," Fudou said as everyone had a surprised look on their face but did as told.

"Commander Fudou are you sure this is necessary?" the sub commander asked.

"Yes after all we were all born bare footed," Fudou replied to his second in command.

"But sir I still don't see the point in this exercise," Misato butted in still drowsy from waking up so early with a hangover.

"It is to allow them to better synch with each other and Aquarion so they may better combat the Shadow Angels," Fudou said as Ritsuko was still trying to make sense of Fudou's methods.

After everyone was bare foot Fudou was looking at the feet as though inspecting them.

"_This creep is just a dirty old man,"_ Asuka swore within the confines of her mind.

"So I'm a dirty old man aren't I," Fudou said surprising Asuka.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" the German girl asked still surprised.

"Your foot movement," the commander of NERV said as Asuka was just surprised.

Next was Toji which Fudou was inspecting the jocks feet. "You are light on your feet for sports such as track, basketball, soccer, and baseball so it would make you faster," Fudou said as Toji felt pride in Fudou's praise at the fact that he was excellent as sports. But when Gen got up he swiped his feet under Toji's feet knocking him down.

"But you lack the ability to stand your ground to stop something from trying to knock you down," Fudou scolded in his wise man way.

Some of the pilots laughed at Toji's misfortune before Fudou came to them one by one and told them things about themselves that they didn't know about.

(Later after the exercise)

Asuka had a magnifying glass looking at where she was sure she was standing but couldn't see how Fudou could tell what she was thinking. All she saw was black dirt and some stray white paint and so far she couldn't see the logical way of him knowing her thoughts.

"How the hell did he do it?" the German pilot asked as she continued to stare at the same spot.

Soon Shinji walked into the area to find Asuka staring at a different spot from where she was standing during the exercise.

"Uh Asuka you weren't standing there," Shinji called surprising Asuka.

"What the hell do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you were standing here when Fudou was doing the training exercise," Shinji said in his shy tone while pointing at the spot where Asuka really stood.

"And how the hell would you know that baka!" the German pilot yelled.

"It's true," a voice said before Asuka turned to see that it was Reina who said it.

"Wait I have a question if your blind how can you tell if I was really standing there," Asuka questioned which also got Shinji thinking.

"Well if you really wish to know it is because I am able to see footsteps as music notes," Reina said surprising everyone.

"Music notes?" the duo asked in perfect synch.

"Yes the aura produce by a human being always give off different sounds and colors as a point the footsteps you make are in turn become music to a selected few," Reina said before she wheeled off to do whatever she does.

(Later at the Kasturagi/Ikari/Suryu residence)

Shinji, Asuka, and Misato were enjoying dinner as they tried to make sense that they got two new neighbors: Rei Ayanami and Koworu Nagisa. The duo shared the same eye color but it was like they were polar opposites.

But both Shinji and Asuka knew that there new neighbors were the least of their worries as there was still the shadow angel threat that only Aquarion can stop.

(Later at NERV)

Fudo was walking around the base looking for Ritsuko as he wanted to deliver the paperwork she wanted him to sign personally. He found her doing some research on the shadow angels through a bible which only described them as beings of pure light.

"You won't find the information you are looking for in there," Fudou said as he came into her office.

"But this is the closest I can get to figuring out the angels," Ritsuko said as Fudou chuckled.

"Check the holy book of Genesis its usually in Reina's hands," Fudou said before he left the folder on Ritsuko's desk with approved stamped on it. The commander of NERV then took his leave as he had important business to tend to.

It was only 5 hours later that an alarm went off signaling a Shadow Angel attack as the intercom was announcing which pilots go where and which went to the Vectors.

This time Shinji would be in Vector sol, while Asuka vector Luna, and Toji in Vector Mars. The attack was in Germany as that caught everyone by surprised as they thought the angels would only attack Tokyo-3. The only way for Aquarion to get there was for them to launch into space and re-enter the atmosphere to fight the Cherubim.

The vectors were launched as Asuka wanted to save her home country.

(In Germany)

Germany was in shambles as the creatures in the sky now known as harvest beasts were taking humans right off the street. The three vectors were flying through the air as the pilots saw the Harvest beasts were none of them were more shocked then Asuka as the people she knew were being taken by the shadow angels.

Now Asuka was mad very mad as no one attacks her home and gets away with it. "I'll form the head," Toji said as he was about to activate the merge.

(In vector sol)

"Merge 1," Shinji said as he was prepared to merge.

(In vector Luna)

"Merge 2," Asuka said as she wanted to kick ass big time.

(In vector Mars)

"GO AQUARION!" the jock yelled as Aquarion Mars was forming up.

First Vector Mars extended its arms to either side as Vectors Sol and Luna extended their parts as the attached to Vector Mars in an X formation before doing a 360 degree spin. Vector Luna which were the legs for the formation extended and the tip split into the feet like appendages for balance, the wings which were Vector Sol were folding back as though the wings in this formation cant extend, the arms came out of Vector mars shoulders and showed that they were short as the two blue chest pieces folded in as the inside of it was spinning before it secured itself in the formation. The head came out and showed the face was just green glass as the three fins went backwards completing the formation.

"AQUARION MARS!" he cried as Aquarion Mars took a battle stance in the air and a blue symbol appeared behind it.

The Cherubim was the basic standard one except it was carrying a staff that possessed some unknown power. Aquarion Mars was ready for battle as it prepared to charge at the Cherubim only for it to slam the bottom of the staff into the ground causing Aquarion Mars to lose its footing.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"How did it do that?!" the major yelled as the Shadow Angels soldier just got Aquarion off its feet.

"My theory is that the staff its wielding causes fluctuations in the gravity or causes a powerful earth quake with it at the epicenter of it," Ritsuko said as she gathered the data on her clip board.

"Only the sound and music of the earth may be able to defeat this opponent," Reina said as she "watched the battle with her blind eyes.

"Switch to Solar Aquarion," Fudo ordered surprising everyone.

"But why commander," Mari asked.

"Of course Solar Aquarion is the only form of Aquarion that is well balanced and has a chance at beating the cherubim," Kensuke deduced as it got Toji a bit mad.

(In Aquarion Mars)

"Wait your saying I can't win because my legs are too long," Toji said surprised at that fact.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Unfortunately," Kensuke said as he hated being the bringer of bad news.

(In Germany)

"Fine," Toji said before he made Aquarion Mars split apart.

Shinji was now in the front as he prepared to merge.

(In vector Luna)

"Merge 1," Asuka called as she was ready to merge.

(In vector mars)

"Merge 2," Toji called as he knew what came next.

(In vector sol)

"GO AQUARION!" Shinji yelled as the merge was initiated.

(You all already how Aquarion Solar merges so let's skip)

"AQUARION SOLAR!" the shy boy yelled as Aquarion did its battle stance.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Solar Aquarion formation complete," Makoto said from his consul.

(In Germany)

Aquarion was staring down the cherubim as the pilots were ready for anything. The cherubim then went for the attack and slammed its staff into the ground but Aquarion still fell onto the ground but it wasn't as badly as Aquarion Mars.

(In vector Luna)

"Why are we still falling on our asses!" the German yelled not liking being made a fool out of by this Cherubim soldier.

(In vector Mars)

"We need a game plan and fast," Toji said as Shinji didn't know what to do.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Commander why are they still getting knocked down by the Cherubim soldier?" the major asked not seeing a way for Aquarion to win.

Fudou then smirked as he already knew the answer. "Tell me where we or were we not born bare footed," Fudou questioned as he was giving another riddle.

"I don't quite understand the question," Ritsuko said putting in her two cents.

"Answer the question!" Fudou commanded as he had his eyes closed.

"Yes we were," Mari said as she was on her consul waiting for a teleport transfer.

"Now tell me how did each of you learn how to walk?" Fudou question just confusing everyone more as Aquarion kept battling.

"I first tried walking on all fours," came, the voice of Mana.

(In Germany)

Aquarion was walking on all fours before the Cherubim soldier slammed its staff into the ground before Aquarion was knocked down.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"I tried hanging on to ledges I could reach to steady myself," Koworu said as he remembered his birth as a Lilum.

(In Germany)

Aquarion was steadying itself so it could walk more properly.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"As you know you must learn to walk before you can run and as all things start is the first step upon the earth!" Fudou said as he stood up and clapped his hands together sending the shockwave through everyone's body.

(Meanwhile with Aquarion)

Shinji was making Aquarion run at the angel as the feet glowed, a different color with each step taken.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"I see it the most wonderful music has been created," Reina said as she saw the aura Aquarion left with each step taken.

(In Germany)

Aquarion was soon upon the Cherubim as said mechanical angel punched the Cherubim and killed it.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Mission accomplished," Fudou said as he saw that they were getting more powerful.

(A few hours later after Aquarion returned to Japan)

Shinji was surprised at how much power Aquarion had and could have sworn that the Mechanical angel was almost alive. "Kinship," Shinji said as he figured out the source of Aquarions power: kinship.

(TBC)

ESKK: I don't know if this chapter is longer or shorter but a chapter is a chapter right anyway leave a review.


End file.
